A Heavy Heart
A Heavy Heart 'is a case featured in Criminal Case Return to Laroy Bay. It takes place in Goyote Beirge and it's sixth case of the season, also the sixth and last one to take place in Goyote Beirge district. Plot Marcus Young and player were ready to go find Jade Bellamy before Lucifer sacrifices her to Gillenati's leader. Right when they were about to go, Chief Diane Miller told them that someone found a body in the village square, deep in the forest. She then sent Adrian Fishman to investigate. However, when they went there, they saw their former tech expert Angie Peters's body, who was shot multiple times. Saddened by this death, Adrian and player brought her body to the station, where heartbroken Megan Alan told them that Angie's killer eats beignets. The team then suspected three people for the murder, tech expert Danny Darkwood, Vega family heiress Roxanne Vega, and jet-setter Frankie Lombardi. The pair soon returned to the station, where Rosie Summers informed them that she saw Jade in the town. The team went to investigate Goyote Beirge's main street, where they found enough clues to suspect panicking Jade and comic book artist Trey Maris. After locking Jade up for her safety, the pair then searched Angie's apartment and found out that Angie and Danny were dating, and that Frankie smashed Angie's tablet into pieces after she failed to make a video game about him and his journey. When the pair returned back to the station, Chief Miller told them that another body has been found in the same spot as Angie. Adrian and player went there, only to find Frankie Lombardi shot in the chest. Since he got shot to death with the same type of bullet used to shoot Angie, Megan told the team that Angie and Frankie's killer is the exact same person. The pair then investigated the village square once again before interrogating Roxanne, whose lipstick was found on Frankie's bow tie, and Jade, who had suspicion that Frankie is stalking her and that he is Lucifer. Later, the pair also found out that Trey named one of his character Lucifer and even connected him with Gillenati in his comic, few weeks before police even found out about them. The pair then found out that Angie and Frankie's killer is actually Frankie himself. Confused, Adrian and player decided to investigate the farmhouse for more clues about what actually happend. Soon enough, the pair found a broken camera in the pile of cow muck. After putting it back together, Adrian pressed the play button. The video showed Frankie crying and holding a gun. Frankie then revealed that he is Lucifer and that he is the one who murdered Angie. He proceeded to explain that the only reason why he wanted to follow Gillenati's plans was to finally make peace in his hometown Warrenville, believing that he could simply brainwash Warrenville citizens into finally living in peace, without black market, murders or any other possible crimes. Frankie sobbed as he explained that he decided to sacrifice Jade Bellamy as his initiation. However, as he was going after Jade, he encountered Angie in the village who immediately understood what is going on because of his mumbling. In panic, Frankie fired multiple bullets at Angie, killing her instantly. After realizing that he only caused much more pain and fear because of his plans to save Warrenville, Frankie pointed the gun at his chest and shot himself. Frankie then gathered all of his strength and threw the gun away, before saying sorry and ending the recording. Later, the pair recieved a call from Jay Westwood, who told them that a former gangster and murderer Nathan Hardwin is released from prison few hours earlier, despite murdering LBPD's tech expert Juniper Cooper one year ago. Jay proceeded to explain that he doesn't know why or how he got released, but he decided to inform the police just to be sure. The pair investigated the Goyote Beirge main street and found a broken family portrait. Restored portrait showed Nathan, his deceased sister and other family. The team told Danny to find out more about Nathan's family. After few hours, Danny told the team that Hardwin family is one of the wealthiest families in USA, meaning that they could have easily bailed Nathan out of prison. Danny couldn't find the exact reason why was Nathan bailed out. However, Nathan's mother revealed that he is bailed because of important family business. Since Hardwin family had connections to many crimes in the past, the team decided to pay a visit to Hardwin family mansion to make sure that their important family business is nothing illegal. Meanwhile, Mayor Jordan Crimson thanked the player for finding out Lucifer's identity and making sure that no harm will be done. To thank them, Jordan invited them to a dinner party in his mansion. After helping Jordan find all things he needed for the party, Laroy Bay Police Department members went to Mayor Crimson's dinner party to celebrate their victory against Lucifer. After all of these events, Danny informed the team that Hardwin family has multiple mansion around the city, but Nathan and his mother are currently in Allywood Hills one. Chief Miller told everyone to prepeare themselves for new adventures in Allywood Hills! Summary Victims: * [[Angie Peters|'Angie Peters]]' '(found shot multiple times in the village square). * [[Frankie Lombardi|'Frankie Lombardi']]' '(found shot in the chest). Murder Weapon: * Police Gun Killer: * [[Frankie Lombardi|'Frankie Lombardi']] Suspects DDarkwoodLBC6.png|Danny Darkwood RVegaLBC6.png|Roxanne Vega FLombardiLBC6.png|Frankie Lombardi JBellamyLBC6.png|Jade Bellamy TreyMarisLBC6.png|Trey Maris Quasi-suspect(s) JWestwoodLBC3.png|Jay Westwood JCrimsonLBC2.png|Jordan Crimson Killer's Profile * The killer eats beignets. * The killer reads Jack London. * The killer wears PLIGMA sneakers. * The killer has oil stains. * The killer has a mustache. Crime Scenes